


Familial Relations

by shipper_incognito



Series: Ghostly Interferance [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of drama, Barely there appearance by Suho and Kyungsoo, Brief mention of abortion and infant death, Domesticity Elements, Fluff, Inaccurate depictions of the spiritual world, Kid OC - Freeform, M/M, More tags might be added, Mpreg, Paranormal AU, Supernatural Elements, a bit of angst, chenlay - Freeform, ghost au, xingdae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipper_incognito/pseuds/shipper_incognito
Summary: Zhang Yixing, in all of his current existence, was sure he hadn’t done anything to attract the paranormal side. So, when a ghost boy insisting to be his son, suddenly appeared in his life,  he hadn’t had the slightest clue what to do. Except, maybe be in continuous denial and try to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He could only hope for the said spirit to leave him alone in peace. Too bad, the small child seems to be really persistent.





	Familial Relations

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s a part of this story that you don’t understand, you’re not the only one. I don’t fully understand parts of this either and yet, I still wrote it anyways.
> 
> This has been reposted from my AFF account and doesn't exist on any other site except here and the aforementioned site. I've worked hard on this so please don't claim it as your own and post it somewhere else.

He first saw the boy as he entered his apartment being shit-faced drunk and almost stumbling over his second-hand sofa, one he had meant to replace for months now but never had the time to do so. The boy, dressed in a simple off-white shirt paired with black, khaki shorts and brown sandals gave him a look of pure disappointment if the frown on his face isn't good enough of an indication.

Right then, Yixing noticed that the boy is most definitely floating in midair.

“You have got to be kidding me right now. How, am I suppose to talk to you if you’re drunk?" The boy looked up as if judging Yixing for his actions and not liking what he sees.

Yixing being far too drunk didn’t quite register those words.  Admittedly, he actually even thought of the floating boy as some sort of hallucination caused by his current alcohol-induced intoxication. After all, there’s no other more logical reason as to why he can suddenly see a floating boy inside his apartment, except to assure himself that he’s just really, really drunk and seeing things.

With a shaky hand and words that slurred too much, Yixing drunkenly tried shooing the so-called hallucination away.

The boy simply rolled his eyes but remained floating where he is. Yixing's drunk mind decided to ignore him this time.

The older managed to at least drag himself to his bed a few minutes later, falling asleep as soon as his body had hit the mattress. 

Yixing thought that it would've been the end of his drunken illusions. He was right in a sense, he's no longer drunk and he's no longer having drunk hallucinations. Because, fuck, the ghost boy is actually back again the next night. This time, very much sober, Yixing can no longer blame it on the alcohol.

And that didn’t stop him from letting out a blood-curdling scream. 

The ghost boy looked at him with pure dismay, as if purely being ashamed of his actions.

Yixing can’t really blame the boy for that. He’s pretty disappointed with himself too. His screams should’ve been manlier. Damn it.

 

* * *

 

He’s not even used to having a ghost in his apartment just yet and then said paranormal apparition just have to drop the bomb.

“So you’re saying that I’m your father?” It was one thing for some ghost to randomly appear and barge into his life without warning. But, for that said ghost to insist being his son? Okay, that’s a whole new level of paranormal weirdness right there,

“Yes”

And also entirely comical.

Yixing was so sure he hadn’t laughed as much as he’s doing right now. At least not in a long while, “Good joke, ghost boy. I had no idea paranormal pranking had taken it up a notch.” They even managed to pull a real ghost. Imagine that!?

“Ugh. How can you be so annoying and difficult?” Yixing didn’t answer as he's still busy laughing. The boy huffed, not really liking the reaction before beside vanishing without a word.

Yixing continued to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 “Look, I’m not your father, you’ve got the wrong guy” Seriously, Yixing is now contemplating on finding some fucking ghostbuster to eradicate his apartment of this meddlesome small individual casually hanging around as if Yixing had actually welcomed him in. He did not, the boy simply invited himself in and settled without asking for his opinion. This ghost kid is too goddamn stubborn.

“Yes, you are. I’m sure of it”

“How can you even be sure?”

“Your name is Zhang Yixing, right?”

“Uh. Yes?”

“Then, yes. You are my father” Yixing had wanted to argue that it’s not a valid reasoning. The boy, however, already disappeared before he got the chance to do so.

 

* * *

 

 “Wake up!”

“Leave me and my sleep alone in pea-

-if you haven’t noticed yet, your food is currently burning”

“Oh shit!”

“You should get your act together, Papa. You can’t expose your family to such recklessness” 

“Thanks for the warning, kid, but let me correct you. I am not your father” Yixing took his burned pan towards the sink, scrapped most of the burned food off before soaking it with water, in hopes that it’ll get easier to clean later.

The kid actually had the nerve to snort at Yixing and then look all smug.

“Thanks for the warning, Papa, but let me correct you. You are my father” Yixing sighed before opening a cupboard and pulling out a packet of instant noodles. His supposed food was burnt and he’s not patient enough to cook all over again. Taking out a bowl and emptying the packet’s content on it, he added the right amount of hot water before waiting for his food to cook.

Right now, he’s too hungry to try and deal with the ghost boy.

 

* * *

 

 “Look, kiddo. I admit, this whole ‘I am your father and you are my son, ordeal’ is a bit funny at first, but right now, it’s starting to get a bit out of hand. When do you plan to stop?”

“Until you believe me, of course”

“Not going to happen, kid”

“Oh, we’ll see~” If this whole thing isn’t starting to freak Yixing out, he would have admired the boy’s determination. He wonders, is it even possible for a living being to have some sexual intercourse with a ghost and reproduce a child? Maybe, if the ghost ends up possessing someone? But how do you explain about the boy? What is he then? A ghost or a human being? A half-half? A hybrid? What do they call that half human, half ghost cartoon character again?  
Is Yixing actually starting to believe everything?

The more he thinks about it, the more headache-inducing things get. Fuck. He didn’t sign up for this weirdness. It’s no wonder people these days thinks he’s always high.

 

* * *

 

 “I don’t think that your mother would like you hanging around here. You should go home. She might be worried about you. Ghosts shouldn’t wander around, you know. The world is a dangerous place after all, spirit or not. Wait, does your mother even know about this whole ordeal?”

“He.”

“What?”

“He. Appa is a guy and it's not like he can see me like you can”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

 “Good morning, Papa! Rise and shine, it’s a wonderful day today!”

“Good morning and don’t try tricking me during my early morning, not yet really functioning brain system. I still don’t believe that you’re my son”

“But one of these days, you will” The ghost boy kept his optimism, not really bothered by Yixing’s words.

“You sound way too sure”

“That’s because I know so” The ghost boy gave Yixing a small wave before, again, disappearing out of thin air. Yixing simply got out of bed to prepare himself some breakfast. A part of his mind, admittedly, had been occupied by those words and slightly curious over how the boy sounded so sure with his words and with what else the boy actually knew.

He then looked at his clock.

6:47 am. His first class today isn’t until 10 o’clock in the morning. Aish, that kid!

 

* * *

 

 “Look, I really feel bad for you ghost kiddo, but you’re wrong. I’m not the person you’re looking for. If you’re really my son, who I’m still sure, you’re not, I’m only nineteen and you’re what like six?”

“Seven”

“Okay, so seven and yeah, pretty sure I didn’t father a child at around twelve years of age. I haven’t even had my first kiss at that time”  
'Let alone sex' Yixing added in his mind. Not like he can voice it out to a seven-year-old boy. Even if the said boy is a paranormal apparition who is actually quite mature for his age.

“Oh, that. Technically, I wasn’t born yet. Right now, Appa is still pregnant with me”

  
Yixing had no idea how to react to that information.

 

* * *

 

 “Where do you even go when you’re not here?”

“Wow, Papa are you already missing my presence?”

“My curiosity to your absence does not equate to my interest, or lack thereof on you,” Yixing spoke up, not really liking the smug face the ghost kid had on his face.  
“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I’m pretty sure it’s called being in denial”

“Why are you even sassing me? I’m older than you!”

“It’s because you're easy to tease”

“You!” Yixing sighed in exasperation “Whatever. Just answer my question”

“Fine. I’m guarding someone”

“Who?”

“Someone precious” The boy’s tone suggested that Yixing should just drop it at that. Surprisingly for him, he did so.

 

* * *

 

The ghost boy didn't show up for three straight days and Yixing soon found himself searching for his presence.  
It was as if his absence had placed a gap inside Yixing.

 

* * *

 

 “I don’t get it. If you’re not born yet, how come your spirit, aged-up I might add, is already hanging around?”

“Physically, my body is still under development. Spiritually, the elder spirits had created me already in the form of a seven-year-old. Come to think of it, each one of us, except the elder spirits, are created as young kids. Maybe they think that babysitting baby spirits would be too much work so they skipped on those? I never really bothered trying to know.”

“Okay, hold on, if you’re actually telling the truth and I’m not saying I believe you fully, does that mean I used to be like you?”

“Every single individual was once like me, spirits waiting for their shot at a human life”

“And why don’t I remember any of it?”

“Once you’re placed with your perfect family, all of you’re spiritual memories would fade out. You won’t end up remembering anything at all” The boy explained "However, if it turns out that you're placed into the wrong one, you'll be carrying those memories with you to that place where the spirits wait, until you find out where you belong to, that is. It's actually all too complicated but most of us are in a lot of emotional pain. I don't get it though why we have to undergo a lot of heartaches and emotional pain to finally be happy"

Yixing had no idea on what to answer to that.

 

* * *

 

 “I have a question. How are you seven and acting like an adult at times?” Yixing had been wondering, mostly due to the fact that the younger’s understanding and explanation of certain things doesn’t really meet that of most seven-year-olds. The ghost boy’s thinking is quite mature for his own age.

  
"If you have seen the world from a perspective that is far more than most people, I think a certain level of maturity comes with it"  
Yixing can't really argue with that.

 

* * *

 

“Fine, I’ll humor you right now, kid” Yixing who had been trying to finish a project for his English Literature class, but can’t what with the ghost boy’s consistent insisting of the idea that he is his son, that, for some supernatural hocus pocus that Yixing can’t quite grasp fully, is currently here in aged up ghost form and yet technically not even a fully developed life form in his other father’s womb (yes, it’s too much to comprehend. Hello, headache, my old friend) “If you’re really my son, then who is your other father?”

“Oh, that’s easy. It’s Kim Jongdae” The young ghost boy smiled and jumped happily, not noticing how his father had dropped his mechanical pencil out of apparent shock.

“Come again?”

“I said, Appa’s name is Kim Jongdae. Do you want me to spell it out for you? I can do that too!”

“Ah, now there’s no need for that” It was no doubt. Yixing did hear the name right at the very first time. It was one person whose whole existence, Yixing tried so hard to bury at the very edge of his mind.

One, he’s still having trouble doing so.

 

* * *

 

 Zhang Yixing remembers Kim Jongdae. Of course, he does. He was part of one of his short-termed romance back in high school, their relationship even lasting the whole of summer before Yixing himself cut everything off to get to start over fresh for college.

That was around five months ago. It was also the last he’s heard of the younger male. After their break up, Jongdae had been the one to initiate the lack of communication, having cut all ties with him and all of a sudden disappearing without a trace three days after. Yixing haven't heard from him since.  
Yixing would be lying to himself if he would deny the fact that the other didn’t occupy his thoughts a lot more times than he would have wanted to. His relationship with Jongdae might have been on the brief side, but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t leave any lasting impact.

After all, out of all the relationships, he’s had, Jongdae is the only one with whom he had actually developed real feelings for. And all these months, he’s still living in his own self-inflicted guilt over that fact that he had been stupid enough to let the other go.

Zhang Yixing is one big dumbass.

And, in the off chance that the ghost boy is actually stating the truth and that Jongdae is really pregnant with Yixing’s child, the question is, how much willing would the younger be to welcome Yixing back into his arms when he had fucked up so bad?

 

* * *

 

It took Yixing almost an entire week to gather Intel about his ex-lover.

Kim Jongdae is indeed pregnant, currently in his fifth month to be exact. Yixing also found out how the younger male had dropped out of school, not even bothering to enroll for his last year of high school. And that he had moved out of his parent’s house and is currently sharing an apartment with his two best friends, Kim Joonmyeon, a guy Jongdae once introduced as his self-proclaimed other mother and Do Kyungsoo, someone who Yixing remembers to seemingly always have an issue with the world. If the wariness and not-so-subtle weird glances he gives people were any indication.

And Jongdae. Oh god, Jongdae is as beautiful as Yixing remembered except now, being pregnant, there's this certain ethereal glow that surrounds the other. Yixing had little to no doubts that the child is his. It’s not only due to the fact that the timing of when they’ve both had sex without protection that’s eerily accurate, but so due to the fact that Yixing knows how Jongdae is as an individual. The younger boy is loyal and committed when it comes to relationships and Yixing doubts that the other has had any sexual activities with someone other than him during the course of their relationship.

Somehow, with his current finding. The idea that he’s actually the boy’s father is starting to sound a lot less bizarre. 

 

* * *

 

“You should go to him” The ghost boy appeared all of a sudden and yet no longer startling Yixing who had grown accustomed to his little ghost companion.

 “Go to whom?”

“Jongdae Appa. You should go to him. He needs you and I know you need him”

 “Kiddo, even if what you say is true. I don’t even know where he is right now. I’ve lost contact with Jongdae for months now”

“But you know where he is. You’ve already known, but you’re just too afraid to go there” The ghost boy reasoned out “There’s nothing for you to be scared of. You should go. Everything will be fine soon enough, Papa but for that to happen, you have to take the first step”

A huge part of Yixing had wanted to listen to the boy. And it had been hours later, after their conversation that Yixing realized how he didn’t reprimand the small guy for calling him, Papa. Not even once.

Maybe, unconsciously he's already gotten into the bizarreness of it all and that yes, there still are unanswered questions and things that are yet to make sense but it seems, acceptance isn't that far of a grasp.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae’s initial reaction upon him showing up and knocking at the door during the still ungodly hours of the day, a week later, is to stare at him with apparent shock before the door was banged right on his face a few seconds later.

Yixing is crestfallen but he can’t really blame the younger. Honestly, he probably deserves more than that.

“That was funny!” A childish chuckling was heard from behind Yixing and he can only take a deep breath before facing the small culprit.

“Oh, you’re here” Yixing found himself not really surprised upon seeing the young ghost watching over Jongdae.

 “I usually hang out here and watch over Appa when I’m not busy bothering you” The boy answered casually. Yixing then figured out that the person whom the ghost boy 'guards' is none other than Jongdae. He felt a bit stupid to not realize that soon enough.

“So you do admit to bothering me” Yixing got a nonchalant shrug as a response.

“It’s all for a good cause. You should have picked the green apples. It’s what he craves for these days” Yixing gave the other a look of sudden annoyance. The small basket of red apples seemingly not so sweet of a gift anymore,

“And you couldn’t have told me that earlier?”

  
“Oh, sorry”

 

* * *

 

 “Okay, from this day forward, I am now letting you call me Papa” Yixing announced one’s the boy appeared whilst he was busy fumbling over the remote, searching for any channel that might get his interest. “Say, do you perhaps have a show you’d want to watch?”

“But, I’ve already been doing that. It doesn’t really make a difference” The boy completely took no heed to Yixing’s question.

“It does. Because now, you have my full permission to do so” The elder then patted the space beside him and motioning for the boy to sit down. “I don’t really have anything to do right now. So, fancy watching TV with me?”

The boy sat down, or more like floated in a sitting position, however, his focus wasn’t on the random cartoon show playing on the screen, “Wait, does this mean you actually believe me now?”

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure yet. But, I can say that I’m not as doubtful as I once was”

 “It’s okay. At least, it’s a start” Yixing can’t help but reciprocate the smile that showed up on the boy’s lips.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae didn't entertain Yixing even once the couple times he would pay for a visit. The younger boy would still pick up the gifts he would left though he is yet to acknowledge his presence and if the young ghost boy hasn't tipped him a couple times on what the pregnant male is craving, he doubts his gifts would be accepted at all.

It was when Yixing actually had driven back to their old high school and purchased a whole bag of that sweet cinnamon rolls that the younger loved so much that the older finally got a reaction from the other.

"T-thanks" It was spoken softly, a lot more quiet than Yixing is used to with the other but there's also a small, timid smile on Jongdae's lips.  
Yixing felt a lot more at ease with that. There's still hope after all.

Not able to really stay any longer, Yixing gave his goodbye and a not-so-subtle promise to come back as soon as he can. Jongdae showed him a smile and Yixing knew he would want more of those but for now, the small one the other gave would be enough.

Yixing needs to earn the other's forgiveness after all.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you search for me?” Yixing had no intention to ask the question, at least not for awhile but somehow, it just slipped that day. The boy looked at him, a questioning look addressed more to himself than to Yixing. Probably balancing out if he should answer or not.

“...Because I wanted a shot with a happy life”

“W-what?” Honestly, that wasn’t the answer Yixing thought would come out of the boy’s mouth.

“I wasn’t supposed to be born. At least not with a life that includes you and Appa”

“C-come, again?” Yixing almost choked on his own words. The very thought, admittedly scared every fiber of his body.

“Appa’s supposed to have a miscarriage when he reaches his sixth month and with that, I would have to wait again before my soul gets picked for another shot, mostly for a brand new set of parents. It’s actually the law of the heaven’s, each single child spirit would always have countless of shots on life until we find that one family where we’ll truly belong. Some of us are lucky enough to get it on the first try, but most of us had to go through the same process over and over again. I've talked about this with you before”

The young boy then proceeded to tell the other about the countless times his spirit had been picked to give life to a newborn. With how a newborn's first cry is actually an indication that the spirit had entered their body, and how most, if not ending in early tragedy, never really lasted long enough to be considered a shot for a happy life.

 "There was even this lady. She was beautiful, tall, a rising supermodel and then she got pregnant and I was supposed to be that spirit to give life to her baby. She opted for an abortion. I was barely two months in her tummy. Another time, I was sent to a drunk couple, they were pretty okay when sober but the worst when they had too much to drink. It was one day when I was barely one that the guy suffocated me up because I was too noisy to his liking. Of course, he was drunk that day. The girl mourned for me for a day but forgot about me the next. The guy didn't look guilty at all. They were both sent to jail for murder and negligence but got out within a few months"

Yixing remembered that day where he was drunk and thought that the boy was just his hallucination. Did he end up triggering the boy's memories? Oh god, he's an inconsiderate asshole.

“What makes things different this time around then that you wanted to stay?”

“Because for the first time, someone actually mourned for me” The boy admitted, voice sounding a bit hopeful “ I saw how Appa cried for losing me. I heard how he called out to me. That was the first time someone actually cried because they never got to hold me in their arms. When I was first created, I thought that I’d be lucky enough to get into the right family at the very first time. I couldn’t have been more wrong but then, I got assigned to Jongdae Appa and for the first time, someone actually wanted me”

Yixing didn't speak for a while, "Jongdae's an amazing person"

  
"Yes, he is"

 

* * *

 

“How come I can see you, but Jongdae can’t?”

“Spiritual wavelengths vary with each individual. Appa’s is not strong enough for his eyes to be opened, therefore, he didn’t have what people call as the sixth sense or the third eye”

“But, so far, you’re the only ghost I can see”

“Maybe because I’m your triggering factor”

“Triggering factor, what?”

“In other words, though there are people with great amounts of spiritual wavelengths, they still need one pushing factor for them to be able to see any kind of paranormal manifestations. If your body gets used to those wavelengths, then you'll start seeing more of this so-called paranormality that, or you'll eventually lose your ability, depending on the situation you're in"

"Wait, does it mean I may or may not see you or any other spirit again?"

"Possibly. If what I'm here for goes well and I have to go back, I'm not sure if you'll keep seeing ghost or even remember any of our conversations"

“Okay, ghost kiddo. I think I get it now”

“That’s another thing. Stop calling me a ghost” The young boy huffed with visible annoyance. “Right now, I’m a spiritual manifestation. Not a ghost.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“That’s where people are wrong. You call it a spiritual manifestation before a soul enters a body and become a new life form. Mind, Body, and Spirit if you know what I mean. You become a ghost once your soul leaves that body”

"I stand corrected and educated then, but, there’s one more thing that I don’t get” Yixing’s forehead had slightly narrowed due to confusion as he looked at the boy in question. “How did you know about what is to happen with Jongdae?”

“It’s because I was there and experienced it first hand”

“Okay, you’re confusing me. How? Do spirits time travel? Or is there a mirror where you can see reflections on what is happening? But if you said that you've experienced things first hand then it meant you're obviously there? Uhm...”

“We can't necessarily time travel but I did a deal with the elder spirits. I asked them to take me back to this particular time and give things another chance” The boy looked down, his voice, Yixing notices had gone down a few notches. “If all things go according to plan and I can manage to make you believe me and change the course of fate, then I’ll have that shot. But, if I fail in doing so, then it’ll only mean one thing”

“W-what?”

“I would cease to exist”

Silence. Yixing stared, unable to take his eyes away from the ghost boy before an assuring smile curled on his lips.

"It's a good thing then, that you're really persuasive. You've managed to convince Papa after all"  
The boy’s eyes widened a bit comically at those words, “You called yourself my Papa” Sure, Yixing had let the boy call him Papa but never really addressed himself as the boy’s father. Not until now, at least.

“Yes, I did. Sorry, it took me quite a while” Yixing smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, it took you long enough. You owe me lots of Ice Cream treats and Park visits and building awesome pillow forts” Yixing chuckled at those words.

“That, I do. I promise we’ll have as much Ice Cream as you want, and we can go to the Park as many times as we can and we'll build the strongest pillow forth ever. We'll do that as soon as we can, I promise.”

"Are we going to do it with Appa?"

"Of course" The boy smiled at that.

“You’re here now” It didn’t take Yixing that long for him to realize what his son meant.

“That’s right, Papa’s here now and I promise you, I won’t go anywhere else and I’m going to keep you both safe”

 

* * *

 

"Hi, uhm, I just want to give you these" Yixing held a box of red velvet cupcakes and handing them towards the younger. Jongdae reached out and peeked inside.

"Thanks, Yixing"

"It's nothing" Yixing smiled at the other, "I'll be going then"

"W-wait!"

"Yes? Do you need anything else?" Yixing looked confused but still happy that the other actually stopped him this time.

"Uhm. I have an appointment today. Do you want to come with me? If you're not busy that is"  
Yixing can't stop the full blast and thankful smile that curled on his lips. Sure, he's supposed to have a major exam in an hour but this is more important. He'll just make an excuse to his professor later.

"I'm not. I can definitely go with you"

 

* * *

 

 “Papa!” A frantic voice woke Yixing up from his slumber.

“It’s too early, kiddo. Papa needs more sleep.” Yixing pulled his blanket over his head in an attempt to cover himself up.

“It’s Appa! Something bad is going to happen!” The boy cried out, “You need to go there, please!”

“What is going to happen?” Yixing was out of the comfort of his blanket in a split second.

“T-today is that day…” The boy managed to speak out through his tears. Yixing, upon hearing those words wasted no time and quickly got up to wear something more than just his boxers. Uncaring of the fact that his clothes probably didn’t match or that he’ll be walking out of the door in only his flip-flops, he ran out of his room, not wanting to waste a second more than he already has. Grabbing both his keys and his wallet and not even bothering to check if he had locked the door like he usually does, he soon found himself driving to where Jongdae is.

He can only hope he wouldn’t get there too late.

“Papa, Hurry!”

“Listen, I need you to be where your Appa is right now and I need you to watch him for me. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes”

“Good. Notify me immediately if something happens. I’ll be there in ten minutes” The boy managed to give a brief nod before vanishing. Yixing stepped on his accelerator.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae woke up, feeling slightly groggy and eyes puffed out from his heavy crying. That was when the event of the early morning came back flooding into him.  
That’s when he had let out a loud cry. Not even noticing the door opening and a figure approaching him in a hurry. Yixing looked at the boy’s current state of being and it broke him out. He’s used to the happy Jongdae, the one who always has that mischievous smile planted on his lips and that twinkle in his eyes and not this Jongdae who looks so sad and shattered.

“M-my baby!”

“Jongdae, listen to me. I need you to calm down, okay? It won’t be good if you stress yourself out” Yixing tried to coax the other. Voice as low and tranquil as possible as to not let the younger panic more. However, it did little to calm the pregnant male down. 

“My baby!? P-please, tell me nothing bad happened? P-please” Jongdae was trembling. Fear, evidently mirrored in his eyes and both of his hands shaking. Yixing moved to sit right in front of the other before taking both of Jongdae’s hands and guiding them towards the younger’s stomach.

“Don’t worry, the baby’s safe. See?” Yixing spoke gently “It was a pretty nasty slip but the doctors have managed to save the both of you just in time, so you shouldn’t be stressing yourself that much anymore, all right?”

“I… I almost lost him” Jongdae spoke, his words barely audible but Yixing heard him anyway. “I almost lost my child. I can’t lose him. He’s everything to me. I almost lost our child, Yixing!”

With that, Kim Jongdae broke down again.

Yixing, without second thoughts, wrapped his arms around the other and gently guided the younger’s head on his chest. He felt the other tense up at the sudden action and braced himself for the fact that Jongdae might simply push him away. The younger, however, simply buried his head further into the older’s chest and without any words, continued to let his emotions out.

Yixing didn’t utter a single word and instead deciding on repeatedly caressing Jongdae’s back in an attempt to comfort the other. And maybe, as a silent signal to tell the other that he’s there and that he wanted to stay. Yixing knew that they eventually had to talk things out, but for now, simply staying with Jongdae would suffice.

 

* * *

 

 “They’re both out of immediate danger for now,” The doctor explained “However, after running a few tests on your partner, we’ve found out how risky his pregnancy is. As you can see, based on the tests we’ve conducted, it seems that your son isn’t holding onto the womb as much as we wanted him to”

“What does that mean?”

“It meant that we might have been able to save both of them for now, but a next time would be much more critical and it could cause both of their lives” The doctor briefed out his findings. “As of now, I’ve prescribed a couple medication to help both your partner and your baby. However, the greater factor to their survival lies between you and your partner”

“Tell me, what do I have to do?”

 

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Kiddo. You’re actually late, tod-  
Yixing stopped his own words and slowly approached the young boy. There’s no doubt that the young one is crying. “Hey, what’s wrong? Tell me, okay? I might be able to help”

"...It's nothing"

"Doesn't look like it's nothing, to me. Come on, it's fine to tell papa"

“I heard the doctor!” The young ghost cried out and Yixing without thinking had tried to caress the young ghost’s cheeks only for his large hands to run through the boy’s translucent body. On another occasion, it might have been comical, however, the tenseness of the situation had prevented it from being so. 

“Please, stop crying” Yixing instead knelt down in front of the boy. Broken that he can't do anything else to comfort his son. "It hurts Papa to see you crying"

“He said that I wasn’t holding on tightly and that it seems I’m not fighting that much. But, I am fighting! You know that I'm fighting, right? I?wanted to be with you and Appa"

“Of course, I know that you’re holding on. You’re one stubborn kid after all” Yixing grinned at the boy. “And you know one good thing about being stubborn?”

“W-what?”

“It’s the fact that you don’t easily give up on something you firmly believe about” Yixing smiled reassuringly “So stop crying and wipe your tears, all right. I would have done it myself, but we both know that it wouldn’t be possible for now so it seems like you’ll have to wait until Papa manages to do so”

"O-okay"

"That's my boy"

 

* * *

 

"Yixing?" Kim Joonmyeon looked confused for a split second before a welcoming smile reached the older boy's lips. "Here for Jongdae?"

"Yes, is he here?"

"He's in his room. Do you two need some privacy?"

"If it's not much of a bother to you and Kyungsoo" Joonmyeon shook his head and called out for his other roommate. Kyungsoo soon enough emerged from his room, a recipe book in his hand and eyes looking all deadly at the empty spot beside Joonmyeon.  
Yixing looked confused. Why is Kyungsoo glaring at the spot beside Joonmye- Oh wait. What the fuck? Is that a ghost beside the older?  
Kyungsoo kept on giving the spot a deadly look. Yes, Yixing is sure now, the tall boy beside Joonmyeon who looked a little younger than them is most definitely a ghost.

Wait, does it mean that the younger can see them?

"Yixing, is there something wrong?" Joonmyeon questioned with worry. Yixing blinked and looked around the older, the ghost is gone.

"Nothing, just a sudden thought. I'll go talk with Jongdae now if you don't mind"

"Sure, Kyungsoo and I will go and get us some lunch. You should join us later" The two were soon out of the door. Yixing can only blink.  
What exactly is going on? Pushing the thoughts for later, Yixing soon found himself knocking on Jongdae's door.

 

* * *

 

 "Jongdae, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us" Jongdae hadn't said a word but patted the spot beside him, indicating for the older to sit.

"I guess it's already long overdue and this time would be as good as any" Yixing sat beside the younger but refused to look him in the eye and instead opted for the ground. Why? For guilt over his past actions? Maybe, fear over whatever Jongdae's reaction will be?

"I'm sorry. I know I fucked up with what I did to you that day, Jongdae. I was a total asshole and I'm sorry you have to deal with something like that just because of me"

"You're right, you've been an asshole, Yixing but I've already forgiven you" Jongdae admitted.

"You did?"

"I guess, I already did at one point. Maybe it was during your countless visits trying to woo me up? Maybe it was that time when you bought me those cinnamon rolls I loved so much or those lemon meringue pie? Or that day in the hospital when you stayed with me and comforted me? I don't know exactly when but I've already forgiven you, Yixing"

The older smiled in relief, "You have no idea how relieved I am right now"

Jongdae started humming a peaceful tune.

"Uhm. I know this may sound all too sudden but I have a request?" The younger rose a brow.

"What?"

“I want to be there for you. No, scratch that, I want to be there for the both of you. I know that this might sound abrupt since you've just forgiven me and all but-

-Okay"

Yixing's mouth opened in shock. He had hoped for this, sure but didn't really expect for Jongdae to say yes right now.

"For real?"

The younger smiled and nodded, "Yes, let's start anew"

 

* * *

 

"Yixing?"

"Yes, Jongdae-ah?"

"Can you hover right in front of me?" Yixing looked confused at the request but did as he was told.

"A bit closer if you may" Yixing soon found himself in a rather compromising position with Jongdae. He goddamn blushed.

"I know that pregnant people do get horny at some point but really, Jongdae, in this position?"

"Oh please. I just want to kick your balls. Please keep your M-rated thoughts to yourself" Jongdae scoffed "Now, come a bit closer so I can reach your balls with my foot"

"Uhm. No" The older slowly backed away from the younger.

Jongdae actually had the decency to pout at the other's refusal.

Yixing had never looked more conflicted in his life more than that day.

 

* * *

 

 “Is your decision, final Mr. Zhang?”

“Yes, Sir. I want to be immediately dropped out of all my current subjects in school” Yixing spoke with finality.

“That’s a shame, then. You’re no doubt one of our best students in this department and I will be lying if I deny that you won’t be a great loss to us,” The headteacher breathed in deeply, “May I know the reason for your sudden decision? It’s just that, You’ve got great potential and it would be hard to let you go. Isn’t this your dream?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Sir. It’s still my dream and I would very much still want to achieve it one day” Yixing smiled, eyes filled with determination. “It’s just that, it’s the kind of dream that I can put on hold for the time being. Something I can just go back into if ever I still so wanted to. But for now, my utmost priority and my dedication lies with something else”

“And that would be?”

Yixing smiled without hesitation, “My family”

 

* * *

 

 "Is that a ring?"

"Yes but don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me with this. Not that I don't intend on doing that but that's something more special and needs a lot of planning and you're one special person, my special person and you deserve nothing but the best and I want to give you that and-

-Yixing, you're rambling"

"I am?"

Jongdae let out a soft chuckle. "You're nervous"

"I actually am" Yixing run a hand through his hair and had let out a deep breath.

"So, the ring?"

"Ah, yes the ring" Yixing held Jongdae's hands and slipped the ring on his finger. "This is a promise ring. An indication that from this day forward, I'll be here for you and our family. I swear to protect you and cherish you for always. To love you and to live for you. To stay by your side and hold you and make you happy and give you everything that I've got. To be with you, for always and ever"

"You're such a romantic sap" Jongdae sniffled and wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes.

"But I am your romantic sap"

"That you are" Yixing smiled before giving the younger a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 

* * *

 

It was around a week later when Yixing's son showed up again. About to ask the young boy where he'd been all these time, Yixing went to an immediate halt seeing how the boy's translucent body is slowly disappearing like smoke.

“Y-you’re…” Yixing can only stutter as he stared at the slowly fading spirit of the boy. No, actually, not just a boy, but his son. His very flesh and blood, “You’re fading”

The small boy simply smiled with reassurance as he pointed over the peacefully sleeping Jongdae. “That’s because it’s time for me to go, for now. It won’t be for long though”

“Wait,” Yixing blurted out with a hurry, noticing that half of the boy’s body is now invisible even to him. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Yingjie. My name is Zhang Yingjie and I can’t wait to meet you again, Papa” With a final smile and a flicker of happiness in his eyes, the boy was gone leaving Yixing still staring at the spot where the ghost boy used to occupy.

“Yixing?” The still sleepy voice of his lover had suddenly filled the room, causing Yixing to take his eyes off of the spot where his son had been.

“Yes, Bao Bei? Do you want something? Are you two hungry?” Yixing walked towards his lover and placed a soft kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, which left a smile on the younger’s face.

“No, not hungry but I want a hug. Cuddle with me?” Jongdae raised both of his hands and motioned the older to come closer.

“Okay, let me just change into something more comfortable” The older stood up, intending to be as quick as possible not wanting his lover to wait longer than necessary. He was stopped though, what with Jongdae holding on to the edge of his uniform.

“That’s good and all, but first, a kiss?” Yixing chuckled at his lover’s antics before placing a soft kiss on the younger’s lips. One that lasted for seconds before he finally let go. Jongdae didn’t bother hiding his whimper at the loss of Yixing’s lips on his.

“I won’t take long, promise” Yixing assured the other before walking towards their bathroom. He was back, ten minutes later having decided for a quick shower and not really surprised at the fact that Jongdae had fallen back to sleep. Yixing smiled as he began rearranging pillows to make his lover a lot more comfortable. He then walked towards Jongdae’s edge of the bed and picked the soft blanket that had fallen over and draping it over the pregnant male.  
He then joined the other not long after. Spooning Jongdae and with a hand holding protectively on his lover’s bulging stomach. And as if on instinct, he felt the younger shift closer to his chest. Yixing placed another soft kiss on Jongdae, this time on the younger’s shoulder before his eyes landed on his lover’s bulge.

“Hey there, kiddo. I haven’t had time to say this earlier, but I can’t wait to see you again too”  


.

.

.

.

.

_end, sort of._

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is a wrap!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and if you did so, then that’s a relief. I actually have doubts if whoever reads this will end up liking it or not. So it would really be great if you can drop down a comment on what you think of this story. 
> 
> Also, if you haven’t noticed yet with the tiny bit of hints, though I’m not sure if I’ve managed to incorporate it the way I want to, and with his teeny tiny bit of an appearance, Kyungsoo here can actually see ghosts.  
> It wasn’t elaborated much in this story since I mainly intended for Kyungsoo’s appearance (and Suho’s to an extent, though the hints of his story are really subtle, you might not even able to see it even with squinted eyes)  here as an introduction to his own story. Lol, yes, if all things go well according to my slightly ambitious plans, Ghostly Interference is most likely going to be a series of slightly interconnected one-shots. Let’s see how it goes. 
> 
> So stay tuned for the next installation. Will be available whenever it’s done.


End file.
